Mentor
Mentors are warriors of a Clan who teach apprentices in the ways of a Clan warrior. They teach them how to hunt and fight for their Clan, the ways of the warrior code, and it's also up to them to make sure that their apprentice doesn't get in any trouble. At the end of their mentoring, their apprentice advances to become a warrior. Process When a kit reaches six moons and becomes an apprentice, they are given a mentor. The mentor teaches them how to fight, hunt, patrol, familiarize them with the warrior code, and prepare them for life as a warrior. When a leader assigns a new apprentice to a mentor, they choose pairings based on seniority and whether or not the pair will be able to work together. Apprentices are rarely mentored by their own parents, as they would be too lenient on their children. Warriors are able to request a kit they would like to mentor, although this does not necessarily guarantee they will be chosen as a mentor to said kit once they reach six moons. A warrior will often watch a kit they hope to mentor, and become familiar with the particular kit. Mentors can have more than one apprentice, but this is not frequent. Warriors require certain qualities to be mentors - for instance, Bluestar refrained from giving the ThunderClan warrior Runningwind an apprentice, even though he was a senior warrior, because she thought he wouldn't have enough patience to train one. Another example is when Bluestar chose Tigerclaw to mentor Ravenpaw, because she thought that Tigerclaw's courage would help Ravenpaw be less timid. However, it does not matter how experienced a warrior is; when a cat is made a warrior, they can then be a mentor at any time. Leaders usually only train the deputy's kits and other kits of important heritage, like Bluestar mentoring Firestar, as he is the subject of an important prophecy. Special cases There are some things that can stop a kit or apprentice from becoming an apprentice or delay the apprenticeship. Known examples include: *Crookedpaw breaking his jaw and temporarily leaving the Clan. *Cinderpaw breaking her leg. *Whitepaw being blinded in one eye by a badger. *Twigpaw swapping between ThunderClan and SkyClan, resulting in her having to complete her training nearly three times. However, in many of these cases the apprentice or kit will either recover or train as a medicine cat apprentice. Both Cinderpelt and Jayfeather worked in the medicine den due to their ailments and were told they could not be warriors. Medicine cat apprentices are chosen by medicine cats, and unlike warrior apprentices, they remain apprentices even after receiving their full name, and continue to be until their mentor dies or retires. Ceremony The mentor/apprentice ceremony goes like this: Leader:"(Mentor), it is now your time for an apprentice. You will be mentor to (Apprentice)." Mentor walks out of the crowd. Apprentice goes up to meet the mentor. Leader:"(Mentor), the whole Clan knows your (reasons to have an apprentice, such as courage or loyalty). Do your best to pass on these qualities on to (Apprentice)." There is some form of trustworthiness between the mentor and apprentice, such as touching noses. The mentor and apprentice walk off to start the mentoring. Mentors by book Note: Apprentices made during a book that are therefore not mentioned in the allegiances as apprentices are marked with an asterisk: * Note: If an apprentice is listed with a warrior name, that means that they had their warrior ceremony during that book and received that warrior name. In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge Yellowfang's Secret Crookedstar's Promise Bluestar's Prophecy Firestar's Quest ''Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book. ''SkyClan's Destiny Bramblestar's Storm Hawkwing's Journey In the ''Prophecies Begin' arc Into the Wild ''Note: No WindClan or RiverClan mentors and apprentices appeared by name in this book ''Fire and Ice Forest of Secrets Rising Storm A Dangerous Path The Darkest Hour In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight Moonrise ''Note: Sandstorm was listed as Sorrelpaw's mentor in the allegiances despite her becoming a warrior, Sorreltail, in Midnight ''Dawn Starlight Twilight ''Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book ''Sunset ''Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book In the Power of Three arc ''The Sight Dark River Outcast Eclipse Long Shadows Sunrise In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice Fading Echoes Night Whispers Sign of the Moon The Forgotten Warrior ''Note: No ShadowClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book ''The Last Hope In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest Thunder and Shadow Shattered Sky ''Note: No ShadowClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. ''Darkest Night River of Fire The Raging Storm ''Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. In The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars In the ''Field Guides ''Secrets of the Clans Cats of the Clans Code of the Clans Battles of the Clans ''Note: No WindClan apprentices appear. In the Graystripe's Adventure arc ''The Lost Warrior ''Note: No apprentices appear in this book. ''Warrior's Refuge ''Note: No apprentices appear in this book. ''Warrior's Return ''Note: No apprentices appear in this book. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Arc ''Into the Woods Escape from the Forest ''Note: No apprentices appear in this book. ''Return to the Clans In the Stand-Alone Manga The Rise of Scourge In the ''Ravenpaw's Path arc ''Shattered Peace A Clan in Need The Heart of a Warrior In the Novellas Thunderstar's Echo ''Note: No ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, or SkyClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. ''Cloudstar's Journey ''Note: No ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, or RiverClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. ''Mapleshade's Vengeance ''Note: No ShadowClan or WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. ''Pinestar's Choice ''Note: No ShadowClan, WindClan, or RiverClan mentors and apprentices are mentioned by name in this book.' ''Goosefeather's Curse ''Note: No RiverClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. ''Spottedleaf's Heart ''Note: No ShadowClan, WindClan, or RiverClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. ''Tigerclaw's Fury Leafpool's Wish ''Note: No WindClan mentors and apprentices were mentioned by name in this book. ''Hollyleaf's Story Mistystar's Omen Ravenpaw's Farewell Dovewing's Silence'' References and citations de:Mentor es:Mentor fi:Mestari lt:Mokytojas nl:Mentor ru:Наставник pl:Mentor fr:Mentor Category:Clan hierarchy